Victoire
by Daesdemone
Summary: Loki a enfin Thor au bout de sa lame.


**Victoire**

**(si tu m'avais écouté)**

Mjolnir était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque son maître le rejoignit.

Thor se reçut sur le dos, et le choc lui coupa le souffle. Sous lui, le pont arc-en-ciel rayonnait de toutes ses couleurs chatoyantes. Le Bifrost grondait comme le tonnerre, emballé dans sa puissance, et déchargeait par son extrémité un flot d'énergie incontrôlée qui, malgré tous les efforts de Thor, allait détruire Jotunheim.

Dire qu'il avait jadis juré sur tout ce qu'il avait de sacré qu'il tuerait chaque Jotun de ses mains... Aujourd'hui pourtant, il s'était battu pour eux jusqu'à ce que le sceptre de Loki ne l'atteigne à une faiblesse de son armure, juste sous les côtes.

Le souffle court, incapable de se relever, il regarda son frère se tenir au-dessus de lui avec un sourire trop grand et trop fou. Il plaça la pointe de son sceptre sur le cou de Thor, sans se soucier des vibrations qui secouait le pont de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant de contrôler la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de son frère.

"Alors?" hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme du Bifrost, "Alors?! Le puissant Thor, l'héritier des Neuf mondes, le prince doré d'Asgard, à ma merci. Dis-moi, Thor, dis-moi _mon frère_, qu'as-tu rencontré, sur Midgard, qui t'as rendu si faible, hein? Ne me dis pas que tu as retenu tes coups ! Le moment aurais été mal choisi..."

Son visage était si pâle qu'il tranchait avec l'obscurité qui tombait lentement sur eux. Ses jointures étaient si serrées sur le manche du sceptre, pour compenser ses mains tremblantes, qu'elles étaient livides.

"Je vais te tuer, fils d'Odin. Je vais te tuer, comme je vais tuer tous les monstres de Jotunheim. Te souviens-tu, quand nous étions enfants," sa voix déjà chargée de haine se teinta de dégoût, "tu avais promis de les massacrer tous.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

"Je vais le faire," dit-il. "Je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il élevait à nouveau la voix.

"Peut-être as-tu un dernier mot?

Thor aurait eu grande peine à répondre ; sa gorge sèche aspirait des goulées d'air sans pourtant réussir à calmer son souffle paniqué. Un sursaut de douleur le fit porter une main à son flanc, là où Loki l'avait atteint. Il y sentit l'humidité chaude et poisseuse du sang, et il porta une main rougie devant ses yeux.

Loki disait vrai. Qu'il frappe ou non, ce serait bien de sa main que Thor mourrait ce soir-là.

En le voyant détourner son regard de lui, Loki enfonça un peu plus le bout du sceptre dans la chair tendre.

"Tu ne m'en crois pas capable," dit-il. Son visage s'était fermé, et sa voix était plus froide que jamais. "Tu crois que je n'oserai jamais prendre la vie de mon bien-aimé frère.

Thor le regarda, incapable de parler, essayant toujours de respirer correctement, malgré la lame qui comprimait sa gorge. Les yeux de son frère ne montraient aucune pitié.

"Tu ne dis rien?" cracha Loki.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, la haine tordant les traits de Loki.

"Tu ne dis rien?!" hurla-t-il.

Il leva le sceptre, haut au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abaissa d'un coup.

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il retint son coup au dernier moment, la lame flottant près du cou de Thor. Il recula précipitamment de quelques pas, sans quitter son frère de yeux.

"Je peux le faire," dit-il. "Ne m'en crois pas incapable!

Il se rapprocha lentement, avec l'air de ne pas vouloir faire un pas de plus.

"Toutes ces années," dit-il, la voix tremblante, "toutes ces années, où vous ne m'avez jamais cru capable, toutes ces années dans ton ombre, croyais-tu vraiment que cela pourrait se finir autrement? Je n'ai jamais oublié, _jamais_, que les Norns m'ont destiné à provoquer votre fin à tous.

Il était revenu juste devant Thor, son arme serrée contre lui.

"Je vais te tuer," murmura-t-il, et il n'y a rien, de tous tes pouvoirs, qui puisse empêcher ça.

Il ne bougea pas. Il le regarda avec toute la haine qui l'animait et il ne bougea pas.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une éternité, en Thor trouva enfin le souffle de parler.

"Loki," dit-il d'une voix rauque, et son frère leva immédiatement sa lance, les traits déformés par le chagrin et la haine.

"Loki, quoi que j'ai fait, quoi que j'ai dit pour provoquer ta colère, je suis désolé." La lance de Loki trembla dans ses mains. "Je suis profondément désolé.

"Aaaah!

Avec un grand cri, Loki abaissa sa lance pour la planter dans la gorge de son frère.

"Menteur," sanglota-t-il.

Sans lâcher le sceptre, il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son frère, tremblant de tout son corps.

Ses yeux horrifiés se posèrent sur le visage de son frère, et il lâcha son arme, portant une main tremblante à la joue du prince.

Un sanglot le parcouru entièrement.

"Je l'ai fait," pleura-t-il. "Je t'avais dit que je le ferais.

Il se plia en deux, sanglotant, et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Thor.

Autour d'eux, le pont arc-en-ciel brillait comme un millier d'étoiles. Le Bifrost fut secoué d'un dernier frisson, puis ralentit lentement, signe que Jotunheim n'était plus.

Le silence s'installa, laissant Loki tremblant, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Je l'ai fait," souffla-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur Mjolnir, quelques mètres plus loin à peine. Un grand sanglot secoua Loki lorsqu'il pensa que Thor ne l'avait pas appelé alors qu'il le tenait à sa merci.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as retenu tes coups," murmura-t-il.

Il enfonça son visage contre la poitrine de son frère, les larmes trempant ses joues et l'animant de tremblements incontrôlés. Il l'avait tant désirée, cette victoire.

Il resta seul sur le pont arc-en-ciel, les lumières du Bifrost se reflétant sur leurs vêtements princier et animant même le sang de Thor de teintes chatoyantes.

Seul.


End file.
